backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
List of dubs
This is a list for the titles of the dubs. To see a list of international labeling and airing errors, see International TV Airings for The Backyardigans. The Backyardigans has been dubbed in a number of countries. 'North America' *Canada-English: The Backyardigans-Treehouse TV (First aired in 2004) *Canada (Quebec)-French: Les Melodilous-Télé-Québec (First aired 2004) *Latin America-Spanish: Los Backyardigans-Discovery Kids, Univision (First aired 2005) *United States of America-English: The Backyardigans-Nick Jr., previously Nick Jr. on CBS (First aired in 1998 (pilot), 2004 (series) 'South America' *Brazil-Brazilian Portuguese: Os Backyardigans-Discovery Kids (First aired 2005) *Latin America-Spanish: Los Backyardigans-Discovery Kids, Univision (First aired 2005) 'Europe' *Crotia-Crotian: Avanture iz dvorišta-MojTV (First aired 2008) *Czech Republic-Czech: Malí Nezbedové-unknown, possibly only on DVD. Dub presented by Intersonic CZ. (First released 2012) *France-French: Les Melodilous- Nickelodeon Junior France, France5 (First aired 2005) *Germany-German: Die Hinterhofzwerge-Nick Jr. Germany (First aired 2005) *Ireland-English: The Backyardigans- Nick Jr. Ireland (First aired 2006) *Italy-Italian: Zonzoli-Nick Jr. Italy (First aired 2006) *Netherlands-Dutch: Backyardigans-Nickelodeon Netherlands (First aired 2005) *Poland-Polish: Przyjaciele Z Podwórka-TVP (First aired 2005) *Portugal-European Portuguese: O Jardim dos Amigos-Canal Panda (First aired 2006) *Russia-Russian: Фантазеры- unknown, possibly only on DVD (First released 2007) *Serbia-Serbian: Dvorištance-MINI Ultura (First aired 2008) *Slovakia-Slovak: Malí Nezbedníci- unknown, audio selection released with Malí Nezbedové DVDs. Dub presented by Intersonic SK. (First released 2012) *Spain-Castilian: Tus Amiguitos del Jardín-Boomarang, formally Cartoonito Spain (First aired 2005) *United Kingdom-British: Backyardigans-Nick Jr. UK, Nick Jr. 2, previously on Nick Jr. on TMF (First aired 2005) ''Scandinavia'' *Denmark-Danish: Backyardigans-Nick Jr. Denmark (First aired 2005) *Finland-Finnish: Takapihalaiset-Nick Jr. Finland (First aired 2006) *Norway-Norwegian: Bakgårdsgjengen-TV2 Junior (First aired 2008) *Sweden-Swedish: Backyardigans-Nickelodeon Sweden (First aired 2005) 'Asia' *Hong Kong-Chinese: 後園朋友- unknown, possibly only on DVD (First released 2008) *India-English: The Backyardigans- Pogo TV (First aired 2007) *India-Hindi/English:' 'बॅकयार्डिगन्स/'Backyardigans'- ZeeQ (First aired 2013) *Indonesia-Bahasa Indonesia: Backyardigans-GlobalTV Indonesia (First aired 2008) *Israel-Hebrew: חבורת החצר'-'''HOP! TV (First aired 2009) *Japan-Japanese: 'バックヤーディガンズ'''-Disney Junior Japan, previously on Nickelodeon Japan (First aired 2009) *South Korea-Korean: 꾸러기 상상여행-EBS and Nickelodeon Korea (First aired 2007) *Philippines- English: The Backyardigans- Nickelodeon Philippines (First aired 2006) *Taiwan-Taiwanese: 花園小尖兵- EETV YoYo TV (First aired 2005) *Thailand-Thai: แบคยาร์ดดิกันส์-unknown, possibly only on VCD (First released 2008) 'Austrailia' *Austraila-British: Backyardigans-Nick Jr. Austrailia (First aired 2008) *New Zealand-British- Backyardigans- Nick Jr. NZ (First aired 2009) *New Zealand-Māori: Backyardigans- TE REO, formally MĀORI TELEVISION (First aired 2009) 'Africa' *South America-British: Backyardigans- Nickelodeon Africa (First aired 2008) Trivia *The Russian dub doesn't sing, they just speak the Russian translation while the English version is playing in the backround. *In India, Taiwan, and all the versions in Europe and Austrailia, Knights Are Brave and Strong, Castaways, Race Around the World, Mission to Mars, A Giant Problem, all the episodes from Seasons 3 and 4 are all a semitone higher than it's original English key. Although, in the season 1 and 2 episodes, the theme is in it's original key, but the season 3 and 4's theme remains a semitone higher. *The UK and Austrailian versions, Janet James voices Pablo, Lizzie Waterworth voices Uniqua and Austin, Maria Darling voices Tyrone and Tasha in the 1st and 2nd season and Emma Tate in the 3rd season. *The Thailand version, they speak the English (American) version with Thai subtitles underneath. *In the Taiwanese version, they speak Chinese during the talking parts, but when they sing, they speak the English version. *Like the Chinese version, in the Hindi version, they speak Hindi, as for singing, it's in English. *Although a Nickelodeon show, The Backyardigans, in Japan (バックヤーディガンズ), airs on Disney Junior, which is Nickelodeon's competition channel. When aired, the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. logo still is above the title card. *In the Polish dub, Uniqua is claimed to be a frog. *Unlike any dub for the series, the Hindi dub on ZeeQ is a bilingual series that teaches kids English vocabulary, not to mention the title and songs are in English as well. *The most recent dub airing is the Hindi dub, airing in 2013. *''Pirate Treasure'' is the pilot for the Italian dub, where the theme song is dubbed differently as to episodes 2-20. *Most countries crop the Season 1-3 fullscreen episodes to 16:9 Widescreen format. *The Taiwanese dub for Season 4 doesn't keep the recordings of their theme song consistent; every Season 4 dub's theme song is always re-recorded. Unlike this season, they use the same recorded theme every episode. *In Taiwan, Season 2-3 doesn't have a dub. Those 2 seasons are entirely in English with Chinese subtitles at the bottom. *It seems that the Chinese dub's recording system is poor (i.e: a beep in the background, footsteps during the intro, the voice recording of Tyrone overlaping the others making the dub much louder than other characters, one scene recording clear-another muddled, a faint microphone feedback sound during the theme song of Dragon Express.) *In Taiwan, the intro (Hi, I'm Pablo... etc.), up to the part of them singing, uses a cheaply made instrumental, then conjoins the original audio. *In Taiwan, unlike the Seasons 1-3, Season 4 is a webshow (instead of TV), but released on DVD. *In the Taiwanese dub, when the dialogue is in the way of an instrumental, the dialogue is silent, in which you see a character talking without words spoken. *The UK, French, and Polish (episode 8-present) dubs are all voiced by females. *In Hong Kong, the fourth season is their second seacon. DVD Examples *Note: There currently isn't any DVD releases for the Danish, Italian, Indian, Crotian, Japanese, Māori, or Norwegian versions of the show. Category:The Backyardigans Category:DVDs Category:International